A Very Warbler Summer
by LeAlexisCriss
Summary: The Warblers go to the Netherlands for a summer, without any needed performances with Nick's help. Kurt bonds more with the warblers. Will follow four main couples: Klaine, Wevid, Niff and Eross Two OCS . There will be fluff lots of it! , drama , smut and a bit of mild angst. Co-Written with my smut writer and box of imagination: Marlaena : . DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.
1. Preview

A Very Warbler Summer.

A/N: Hi I'm Alexis! This is my first story and I really want some feedback! Please Review and Enjoy! :3 Bye lovelies.

Prologue

"Oh my god!" Jeff squealed hitting Kurt on the shoulders. Kurt winced, turning back to glare at Jeff. "Nicky! Where is my Versace bag?" Nick looked back under his black shades from where he was walking alongside Blaine. "I don't know babe. Go look over there." He pointed over to a sign that read, "LOST LUGGAGE" in bold letters. "NOOOO! I looked already!" Jeff whined, pouting his lips as he flailed his arms like a little girl. "That was the limited edition! LIMITED. Mark my words, Duval, if I lose my bag..." He narrowed his eyes, pointing an accusing finger at him, "I. will. END. you."

"I will never say I told you so." Blaine yelled back, "Wait, I lied. I told you so." Kurt laughed quietly, watching Jeff's face contort in frustration. " I told you to bring a carry-on bag, now quit your bitchin'! Jeff began to launch himself into the air and attack Blaine, his eyes wide, when Nick's strong arms wrapped around his waist, slinging Jeff onto his shoulder, Jeff sighing in defeat. " HATERS GONNA HATE BRO!" Jeff yelled, drawing a lot of attention to him, Nick patted his leg softly, telling him to calm down; Jeff ignored him, hitting him hard on his lower back. Jeff inched his hand closer to Nick's ass, not caring that they were in the Italian airport, his Versace bag slowly slipping out of his mind. "Jeffrey Lynn Sterling, If you touch my ass in this airport, I will drop you." Jeff quickly tapped his ass, Nick moving his head to face him. " Your only going to get whats coming to you." He whispered.

Okay that was realllly frickin short! BUT Im going to write much more than that. I just need some feedback. These are the couples: Wes/David, Kurt/Blaine, Nick/Jeff, OC/OC The OC characters are hella cute and sweet! I promise! Please review! I need more responses to write more


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I am back in business! After hearing from some friends that Italy was in fact, not too gay friendly, I'm switching their location to the Netherlands (Holland), Nick becoming their guide, YES, I know he's not Dutch but I think he could pull it off. Again, please review and tell your friends about it! ENJOY!

Last time on A Very Warbler Summer: Nick moving his head to face him. " You're only going to get what's coming to you." He whispered.

Chapter 1- Settling in.

Nick calmly hovered Jeff's face over the floor behind him, Jeff's ankles hooking onto his shoulders like a koala.

"IM... IM SORRY! Ahh!" Jeff wriggled, gasping for breath between giggles as his deep red face started to turn purple. "Whoa, babe, you okay?" Nick carefully eased Jeff from his shoulder. Jeff began to look up at Nick from under his eyelashes; the way he knew drove Nick insane as he calmly shook his head, pouting, his once purple face shifting to a light shade of red. "Whh-Whhh...I.." Nick stammered.

Jeff jumped onto his back, squealing, "Now lets go find my bag! Go Nicky!" Nick turned back to glare at Jeff, Jeff simply smiled back kissing his cheek. Nick walked away, towards Customer Service, Jeff's legs wrapped tightly around his waist, arms around his neck.

Kurt looked over to them, smiling, his hand in Blaine's. "Too cute." Kurt sighed, squeezing Blaine's hand. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt wetly and softly on his cheek, lingering for 5 seconds before blowing softly. "Yes you are." Kurt turned red all over, shivering lightly as he felt Blaine's hand caress his, leading him to sit down as they waited for Wes, David and the other freshman warblers to arrive. Kurt took out his laptop, setting up his Wi-Fi with the airports.

"Sorry, sir but we've tracked the luggage and it's on its way to the Congo." The man at the front desk looked up at him in sympathy. "WHAT!" Jeff yelled almost letting go of the feminine voice he usually wore. "When will it be back, sir?" Nick said, rubbing his temples achingly, ensuing he had a headache. "In 4-5 days at the least sir, we will ship it to your address when it arrives, we are terribly sor-" " You better get me my bag! It was ONE of a kind, LIMITED edition VERSACE; I swear I will go crazy on yo a-" "Thank you for your time, sir." Nick said calmly. "Oh HELL to the no." Jeff yelled, Nick swooping him over his shoulder again. He walked back thru the hallway. " Come on, calm down, Jeff."

Jeff just pouted when he saw Kurt and Blaine walking towards them. Kurt laughing as Jeff's light blue v-neck began to slide down, his hands quickly pulling it back up, as his face burned in embarrassment. "CEDES!" Kurt cried out into the computer excitedly, all of New Directions standing behind her. "Oh my gosh! Kurt! I miss you so much, white boy. Hey Blaine! Where are all your friends?" Blaine waved at her, smiling. "Oh, Wes and David plus the other warblers haven't arrived. We're still waiting for them. But Nick and Jeff...they.." He shook his head as Kurt turned his webcam towards Nick and Jeff who were currently making out in the seat next to them; Nick perched in Jeff's lap. "WANKY-WANKY. Blonde boy got taste! I'd totally tap that Dutch ass." Jeff glared at the webcam, Nick blushing. He wrapped his arm possessively around Nick's waist. Nick turned back to face Jeff, sucking roughly on his jaw line, Jeff moaning obscenely before flipping the webcam. "Guys were in a freaking AIRPORT!" Kurt stated in an annoyed tone, With a whine, Nick pulled away, flopping into the seat next to Jeff. Nick answered his cell phone, Uptown Girl as his ringtone, "What Wes? What do you MEAN you're lost?" "You just got off the airplane with us! Where are you! Ok, Fine, Just meet us at the beach house. K. Bye."

Kurt waved goodbye to New Directions, shutting down his computer as he slipped it into his carry-on. Nick grabbed his things and instructed for Jeff and Blaine to pack their things as well. Seeing as everyone was ready, he nodded. Blaine opened his wallet hastily handing out a lot of euros to everyone, saving some for the other warblers. Kurt watched intently, walking up swiftly beside him. "Blaine? Where do you get all that money from?" Blaine chuckled lightly, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me sweetheart." He winked, tapping the top of Kurt's nose sweetly. Kurt blushed, looking back expectantly at Nick

"Well, fair gentlemen, we shall be on our merry way."

A/N: NIff- Jeff is mostly the stronger one in the relationship. Klaine- Kurt and Blaine are equally strong in the relationship. Wevid- Wes is the more controlling one, BUT David is the stronger one. Kind of OOC but not really.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I FINALLY UPDATED BABES! Thanks for the support guys! I appreciate it! I promise to write more now that I have next to NOTHING I have to do. Nick and Jeff's remarks are based on me and one of my good friend's behavior. XD Keep on reviewing, please! Now, ON WITH THE SHOWW. :)

Last time on A Very Warbler Summer: "Blaine? Where do you get all that money from?" Blaine chuckled lightly, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me sweetheart." He winked, tapping the top of Kurt's nose sweetly. Kurt blushed, looking back expectantly at Nick. "Well, fair gentlemen, we shall be on our merry way."

Chapter 2:

"IM ON A BOAT WITH A COUPLE WACKOS!" Jeff belted out, signaling for Nick to sing his line. "SHAKING MY HIPS AND DIPPING MY FAT TOE, IN THE WAT-AAAA! DIP IT IN THE WAT-AAAA!" They dramatically lifted their hands to the sky through the sunroof of Nick's red convertible, before singing together, "THIS PARTY'S GETTING HOTTTT-AAAA IT'S SO HOTT it's stupid."

"OHHH my gosh! Are we there yet?" Kurt threw his hands on Jeff's seat in front of him. "Nick you drive like a crazy person!" Blaine exclaimed. "And YOU my friend, drive slower than my grandmother." "Good one, 3." "Thanks 6." Kurt sighed in frustration as Blaine tried to clean up the coffee he'd spilt on Nick's car floor. "Oh my god, dude." Jeff said quietly, "No blowing off Kurt in the **car**." Kurt blushed as he glared at Jeff, narrowing his eyes at him. Blaine shot up quickly, turning to the window, trying to hide his blushing face.

The rest of the car ride was awkward and silent as Jeff and Nick sang out lines to the latest Beyonce song. "Welcome to my humble abode, _bitches_." Nick said calmly, gesturing to their beach house as he opened the door.

The beach house was beautiful. It had white walls, with large couches and huge glass windows. Each room had 2 twin beds, that could easily be switched into a big king bed. Several walk in balconies on the second and third floors. It looked remotely liked the Cullen house in Twilight. Except for the vampires and lack of beds.

"**_Holy shit_**." Blaine said, his voice in awe as everyone with the exception of Nick stared at the beautiful beach house they were in.

"We're waiting for you guys! I want to meet the newbiesss!" Nick yelled into the phone. "Wes! Calm down, you make a left on Palm street. Go all the way to the end and turn left. It's a big, white house on your right. It's like the only beach house on this street. No it's not a neighborhood it's private. David, keep your man in check! Whatever, yeah yeah, bye." Nick sighed rubbing his forehead.

About 5 minutes of Kurt cooking a pizza with Blaine the door finally opened. Not that Blaine was helping, as he kept distracting Kurt. Everyone looked up, as Kurt smirked.

David and Wes walked in, the 6 new warblers filing in behind them. Kurt looked up and down at the outfit he'd chosen for Wes to wear, after about a 3- hour phone call about how David didn't "look" at him as much, he was always so busy at camp, doing work, or generally just **not** paying attention to him.

Kurt shot a wink at Wes, who simply gave a shy smile at him. Wes' clipboard and his gavel in hand, he wore a tight dark purple v-neck tee, and black skinny jeans that clung tightly to his body. David wore a blue crew-neck tee shirt and loose khaki cargos, similar to Blaine's, as he held both his and Wes' duffle bags.

David knew he looked good, but hot damn! Wes looked sexy. He had never seen Wes in anything that tight before, and it just might be the death of him, if he couldn't touch Wes soon, he'd go insane.

A week before, he'd asked David why they hadn't as much as made out in the past 3 weeks. To which David responded with, of course he loved him, but he'd just been really busy lately, and he never really had time to engage in such "activities" with Wes. He gently kissed Wes on the forehead with a soft, but firm, " I love you." Wes nodded solemnly his eyes downcast.

He DID want David to love him for him not just his body. But, knowing that David had already said he loved him, he could have a bit of fun catching David's attention. Plus, a little bit of teasing never hurt anybody.

(A/N: PM me or leave a review if you find it difficult to tell the difference between the present and past in this fic.)

Wes nervously stepped into the room, waiting to see David's reaction. He looked over at David, who was obviously checking him out his jaw gone slack. David looked away quickly, Wes smiling to himself. Kurt was right, David wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off him.

He'd caught David looking at his as, when he'd bent over to pick up his clipboard one of the warblers had knocked over playfully. He heard a sharp gasp behind him. He lifted up slowly, and knowing David had gotten out of the car behind him, he backed up a little until he was backed up against David, and rolled his hips backward, David letting out a low grunt. Wes turned around, tracing his finger down David's chocolate brown neck slowly, David shivering underneath Wes' magical fingertips.

Wes leaned into David, stepping on to his shoes to gain leverage, breathing hot breath onto his neck, before placing his lips lightly to David's neck. David closed his eyes tightly, at the pain of being teased, always on the brink of pleasure. He pulled away, smirking at David's helpless whimper. "I'm sorry to distract you, I know you have _business_ to do." He whispered in his ear, his voice low and sultry. He winked at David and walked into the house, leaving David hard and panting. "Tease." He muttered under his breath before walking into the beach house. The rest of the warblers smirked at him, watching it all unfold, before David sent them all a dirty look, at which they all ran inside the house, following Wes like a group of puppies.

A/N: There's Chapter 2! I'm aiming for each chapter to be at least 1,000 words... should it be less or more? what do you guys think?

Next chapter will introduce the new warblers, a few starting conflicts and my OC pairing Eross (Eric and Ross) Review, Please! I can't stress it enough! Bye.!


End file.
